


i believe in me and you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Time, Christmas!AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He twisted the doorknob and was greeted by cheeks flushed from the cold and a breeze being let in through the open door.<br/>~~~<br/>a christmastime!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe in me and you

**Author's Note:**

> there was no wifi or phone service so this kind of happened. theres like 104984 other fics like this but i dont care so i hope you enjoy

Louis slightly shivered as he jiggled his keys and fit the key into its slot and opened the door. He knew that Harry would be working an afternoon shift at the coffee shop down the road and would be home in a few hours, so he got to work turning on the fireplace and making himself a nice cup of tea (although Louis would never admit it he preferred Harry's tea over his any day). While waiting for the tea to boil, he made his way down the long hallway to the last room on the left, the master suite. He dug through Harry's closet before he found an old sweater of Harry's, which he easily fit over his small figure.

 

After fixing the tea, Louis picked his tea up from off the counter and plugged in the lights strung on the Christmas tree, and then stretched out on the couch by the fireplace - the one with the TV above it. Flicking on the news, he relaxed into the cushions and sipped on his tea. Some time later, when Louis had just finished off the last of his precious tea (he valued his tea more than the average person, Harry ridiculed him about it endlessly - not the Louis minded it in the least), he heard a knocking on the door; Harry had forgotten his house key yet again. Louis smiled fondly as he briskly walked to the door to greet his boyfriend.

 

He twisted the doorknob and was greeted by cheeks flushed from the cold and a breeze being let in through the open door. Harry shuffled through the door, taking off his boots on the rug at the front door and hanging his coat in the entry closet before turning to Louis, eying his sweater and fondly smiling down at him.

 

"I love, love, love your sweater," Harry said softly, moving in a few steps and enveloping Louis in a hug. Louis flushed slightly.

 

"You're very cold." Louis stated, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso, Harry chuckled, his chest vibrating and doing funny things to Louis' tummy, even after the 2 years that they had been together. They had met at the very same coffee shop that Harry worked at today. Louis was a regular, and was awestruck by the cute new boy working behind the counter. Through stumbling through his order and blushing terribly, he must have charmed the boy because he currently had his arms wrapped around him.

 

"I know, babe." Harry snuggled his head into Louis' neck. "Let's go sit by the fireplace and snuggle and warm up?" Harry pulled away and looked at Louis with questioning eyes. Louis pouted.

 

"Look up, babe." Harry looked up to find a mistletoe that definitely wasn't there this morning. He broke out in a grin and twinkling green eyes were gazing at him in awe.

 

"You're so cute, I love you so much, Louis." Louis' stomach fluttered as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. In turn, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry leant down and Louis met him halfway, their lips brushing softly before deepening the kiss. Out of breath, Louis pulled away, resting his forehead against Harry's cold one, his heart beating just as fast as Harry's.

 

Grabbing Louis' hand, Harry led Louis to the couch and grabbed a blanket, sitting down with Louis basically on his lap and the blanket draped over them. They sat cuddled together in silence, wrapped up in each other with the TV playing softly in the background. Harry slipped his hand around Louis' waist and pulled him closer to his chest, sighing in content. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, and then to his forehead.

 

"I love you," Louis whispered tenderly.

 

"I love you too, pumpkin. Thanks for warming me up." Harry turned up the volume on the TV and rearranged the two so that they were lying down with Louis in Harry's arms. He began drifting off to sleep with the warmth of the fireplace and Harry’s embrace. “Your birthday is tomorrow” Harry whispered, his lips brushing Louis’ ear. Louis giggled.

 

“I know. Twenty-two is old!” Louis pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Harry pressed a quick kiss to his temple and stood up, pulling Louis with him.

 

“Twenty-two is not old, sweetums,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll call you old when you’re forty. Come on, let’s go to bed. You look tired.” Louis grunted in approval, his eyes shutting once again. He felt strong arms pick him up and he nuzzled into them as Harry walked them down the hallway, collapsing onto the bed and into each other. Louis couldn’t help but think that he wanted to do this every night, forever.


End file.
